


Glasses

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has a thing for Ray's glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisterodfream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sisterodfream).



> Written anonymously for Sisterofdream for More Joy Day 2008.

Fraser comes home and finds Ray slouched over the kitchen table, busy with paperwork, the sunlight reflecting off the polished wood. Ray looks up when Fraser comes in, a smile breaking out on his face. He's wearing his glasses, black-framed, impossibly sexy, impossibly geeky. Fraser licks his lips and reaches out for him.

-fin-


End file.
